MEMORIES
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia, namun Tuhan menguji cinta mereka dengan cara yang tak terduga, mampukah keduanya bisa melewati kisah Tuhan? mampukah cinta yang kuat menyatukan hati mereka kembali meski tak lagi sama?


**MEMORIES**

* * *

**CAST**

**YunJaeYooSuMin as Themselves**

**OST****  
**

**Remember by TVXQ**

**ooOOOoo**

"_**Cause I believe in you**__**, y**__**ou just stay forever**__**  
and you're my last one like so ever**__**at the end of life"**_

_**Remember – TVXQ**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan yang tak lagi muda itu semakin merapatkan pelukannya, dia menghirup pelan wangi _Vanilla_ yang menguar dari namja cantik yang sedang ia dekap, wangi itu tetap sama meski namja cantik itu tak lagi sama.

"_Saranghae…."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

***20 YEARS AGO***

"Pagi _baby…"_

CHU~

Namja cantik yang dipanggil baby itu menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya, matanya menyipit mencoba meminimalisir cahaya matahari yang mendadak masuk kedalam pupil matanya.

"Pagi _bear…_eh kau sudah mau berangkat?tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya namja cantik itu yang sekarang sudah terduduk di atas kasurnya dan melihat sang namja tampan sedang memakai dasinya di depan kaca.

"Aku akan sarapan di kantor saja sayang, hari ini ada _meeting_ penting jadi aku harus buru-buru…"

Si cantik itu terlihat _mempoutkan_ bibirnya, kemudian ia berdiri menuju sang namja tampan berwajah kecil itu dan mulai memakaikan dasi, tugasnya sebagai istri eoh?

"Jangan lupa sarapan dulu di kantor ne, nanti siang mau makan bersama?sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama, _eotte_?"

Namja tampan itu sedikit mendongak keatas karena dasinya sedang di pakaikan namja tercantik di dunia yang pernah ia temui, dan juga ia cintai, ia tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau tidak sibuk _boo_?Apa SM sudah kehabisan _trainee_ baru sehingga membuatmu memiliki jadwal kosong?"

"Ish…kau menyindirku huh?"

"Ah ah _boo_ dasinya uhuk uhuk ter…lalu ken..cang…" namja tampan itu meringis saat sang namja cantik sengaja menarik dasinya terlalu ketat

Namja cantik itu tersenyum jahil

"Yunnie~ah, hari ini jadwal melatihku tidak begitu padat karena SHINee sudah akan debut jadi….aku punya banyak waktu luang siang ini, _Bigeast Café _jam 12 jangan telat atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan 'jatah' dariku selama seminggu penuh _bear…_"

"Arraseo _baby_ _just wait me there my princess…_"

Sang namja tampan meraih tengkuk si cantik dan sedikit melumatnya, tidak terlalu panas tapi cukup membuat keduanya memiliki energi untuk berkegiatan hari ini.

"_Bye Boo take care, love you"_

"_Love you too bear, neomu saranghae…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***SM ENTERTAIMENT BUILDING***

"Su…_Uncommitted_ bukan Unkomirreh, ck…ulangi lagi ne?"

"Nde _Hyung_…" jawab namja imut itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu

"_**Uncommitted, I'll never admit it  
and then i'll never get it but somehow she could be right  
she Uncommitted, I'll never admit it  
and then i'll never get it but somehow she could be right"**_

"Oke Su kita lanjutkan nanti…istirahat dulu…"

Sang artis berwajah imut bernama Kim Junsu itu meletakan earphonenya dan berjalan keluar ruang rekaman menuju pelatih vocal sekaligus sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_nya, wajahnya sedikit ditekuk tanda bahwa ia sedang tidak _mood_ hari itu.

"_Waeo_ Su?ada masalah?" tanya namja cantik itu sambil merapihkan kertas-kertas nada.

"Joongie _hyung_, kau sama saja dengan Chunnie! Selalu memprotes ucapan _English_-ku ish…"

"_Mwo?"_

"Ndeeee…_hyung_ tau bahwa aku kesulitan jika harus mengucapkan bahasa Inggris lalu kenapa _hyung_ malah menciptakan lagu berbahasa inggris untukku eoh?ish _jinjja_"

Namja cantik itu terkikik pelan

"Yah…kau ini sedang merambah pasar Internasional Su, kalau terus menyanyikan lagu bahasa Korea kau tidak akan maju…perusahaan mau kali ini kau meluncurkan mini album yang semuanya berbahasa Inggris, bukankah salah satu mimpimu juga bisa tampil di Amerika huh?"

"Hm _keunde_…sedikit susah untukku _hyung_"

"Hahahaha kalau begitu kau harus les _private _dari Chunie _keep fghting_ ne?"

"Arraso...Kka kita makan bersama _hyung_, tadi Hyukjae mengajak makan siang bersama member Super Junior…"

"_Mianhe_ Su, aku sudah janji dengan Yunnie akan makan siang bersama hari ini, titip salam saja untuk member SuJu neee, ah iya….dan berikan ini untuk Donghae, kemarin dia memintaku untuk membuatkan nada di lirik yang dia buat…"

"Hihihi…kalian ini YUNJAE _couple_, sudah setahun menikah tetap saja romantis, aaaahhh aku jadi iri dengan kalian _hyung,_ ck….aku tidak tahu kapan si jidat lebar itu akan melamarku dia selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya…"

"Hihihihi resiko jadi pacar dokter Su, semuanya akan ada waktunya kau tenanglah hum? tunggu waktu yang indah…Kka aku pergi dulu…oya nanti jam 2 kita bertemu lagi disini, kita ulang rekaman dari awal ok?"

"Ok _hyung_, hati-hati…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***BIGEAST CAFÉ***

"_Hi Baby mianhe_ aku terlambat…"

CHU~

"Gwaenchana _bear_, lelah eoh?"

"Uhm…sangat lelah, rapat hari ini benar-benar menyita seluruh tenaga dan waktuku _boo…_kau tahu kan Dokdo _Island_ benar-benar sudah menjadi pulau sitaan sekarang, Jepang mengklaim bahwa Dokdo sudah menjadi hak mereka sepenuhnya tapi pemerintah kita tetap tidak mau melepaskan Dokdo, jika tidak mau dilepas kenapa harus dibiarkan begitu saja…aish…"

"Aigooo…Yunnie, kalau begitu rumit kenapa proyek itu masih kau terima huh?Dokdo tidak akan pernah selesai, kau lepas saja dan suruh mereka mencari perusahaan pengembang lain….aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu denganmu _bear"_

"Gwaenchana _boo…_aku akan menyelesaikan proyek ini secepatnya, pihak Jepang mau membayar tinggi untuk Dokdo, rakyat Dokdo juga bisa lebih makmur dengan adanya pembangunan _resort_ disana…"

"Iya _bear_ tapi…."

"_Everything's gonna be alright chagiya…_Kka kita pesan makanan perutku sudah lapar… "

"Uhm arra….berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dirimu baik-baik…"

"_Nde nae lovely…"_

"_Saranghae bear…"_

"_Nado Boo…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***5 FEBRUARI***

"_Nde arraso…jadi kau sudah undang yang lain kan?hmm..ne…ne…arra ingat Su kau jangan terlambat dan rencana ini jangan sampai bocor arraso?ndee…see ya at night Suie, gomawo…"_

KLIK~

Namja cantik bertubuh ramping itu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa dengan sebelumnya menyimpan ponsel Samsung Galaxy S3-nya di nakas di samping sofa ruang tamu ia _menceklist_ hal-hal yang dirasa sudah ia lakukan.

"Undangan, kue , minuman, makanan, kado untuk Yunnie…eeeuuunngg apalagi ya?ah…sepertinya sudah…hihihi Jung Jaejoong kau memang hebat untuk urusan mengatur pesta, Yunnie pasti suka…" senyumnya terkembang indah

**.**

**.**

**.**

***5 FEBRUARI PUKUL 23:55 KST***

"Yah _kajja_ pelan pelan Yunnie sudah tidur…."

"Aish Shindong~ah kau menginjak kakiku!" pekik Ryewook

"Ck…suruh siapa kau melangkah begitu pendek huh?!"

"YA! HYUKJAE JAUHKAN WA…"

"Sssssssssttt…Chunnie! Kau jangan teriak-teriak begitu nanti Yunnie bangun ish…."

"Suruh siapa dia mencari kesempatan dengan Suie-ku?!"

"Aish Yuchun _hyung_, _butt_ Suie terlalu lebar jadi mengenai wajahku, bukan aku yang mau mencari kesempatan…"

"Mwo?apa kau bilang monyet jelek?"

"Yai aish _jinjja_ kalian ribut sekali!"

Namja cantik itu memberikan _deathglare_ gratisnya kepada mereka-mereka yang dirasa sangat berisik dan mengancam gagalnya pesta kejutan untuk Yunho-nya hari ini.

_Hana_

_Dul_

_Set_

KRIEEETTT

"_SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA…SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA…SARANGHANEUN JUNG YUNHO….SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDAAAA…."_

"YAH! JUNG YUNHO _HAPPY BORNDAY_ EOH?! YAH…BERUANG MADU BANGUN" teriak Yuchun sahabat baiknya yang kini sudah menyibakan selimut yang dipakai Yunho.

Namja tampan bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu menyipitkan matanya dan mengucek matanya pelan mencoba melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang…."

Si cantik Jung Jaejoong yang berstatus istrinya mendekat dan mengecup bibir si tampan yang terlihat berantakan karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya, sambil menyerahkan _Tiramisu Cake_ dengan lilin berbentuk angka 25 diatasnya.

"Kka…ucapkan permohonanmu…"

Meski masih terlihat mengantuk, sang suami yang baru sadar bahwa Jaejoong memberinya pesta ulang tahun kejutan, membuatnya tersenyum dan mengusap pipi sang istri lembut membuat kedua pipi _chubby_nya merona. Ia memejamkan mata setelahnya langsung meniup lilin berbentuk angka tersebut.

"Yah…sobat selamat ulang tahun eoh…semoga cepat di berikan keturunan yang 'rajin' arraso aku sudah ingin menjadi _uncle_"

"Aish dasar jidat lebar _pervert_! Arra arra _gomawo_ ne…"

"Yunho _hyuuunnggg saengil chukkaeeee…_"

"Suie…_gomawo…"_

"Kami datang hyung…_Saengil Chukkae_ neeee" sahut Onew, _leader _dari SHINee yang tersenyum sangat lebar

"Kami juga datang Yunho _Oppa, Happy born daaaaaaayyy_" Tiffany beringsut(?)ke depan dan membawa kado berukuran besar mewakili member SNSD

"Meski jadwal kami padat tapi kami menyempatkan diri untuk datang Yunnie _hyung, Tanjobi Omedetto Gozaimaaasstt_"

"Yah yah…Taeminnie…panggilan Yunnie hanya untukku dan hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu _arraso"_

"S_hireoyo…._aku juga ingin memanggil _hyung _iparku Yunnie _hyung_"

"Aish andwe! Meski ia _hyung_ iparmu tetap jangan memanggilnya Yunnie, itu panggilan kesayanganku untuknya panggil Yunho saja…ARRASO?!" kesalnya sambil mendeatglarekan mata kearah adik 'cantiknya'

"Yunniiiieee _hyuunnggg_"

"YAH! KIM TAEMIN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAJARIMU LATIHAN VOCAL LAGI!"

"_Mwo_?aish _jinjja hyungieeee_…" rajuk sang adik manja

Semua yang ada di kamar itu tertawa melihat kecemburuan seorang Kim Jaejoong kepada adiknya sendiri, Yunho memandang gemas kearah Jaejoong ia langsung mencubit pipi sang istri lembut.

"_Omonaaa_…di kamarku berkumpul artis-artis besar Korea, SHINee, Super Junior, SNSD aigoooo ini seperti konser SMTOWN secara live hahaha _gomawo_ neeee…aku sangat terharu dengan kejutan ini, _jeongmal gomawo…"_

"Ndeee…_Oppa _harusnya juga berterima kasih pada Jaejoong _Oppa, _karena Jaejoong _Oppa _yang merencakan semua ini…" sahut yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil bernama Taeyeon

"Uhm! Bahkan Joongie _hyung_ sudah me-sms-ku pagi sekali, mengingatkan aku agar tidak memiliki jadwal malam ini hihiihii…" kali ini Junsu ikut menimpali

"Yeah…dan aku harus menukar jadwal jagaku di Rumah Sakit demi _surprise party_ ini Yun, oke lebih tepatnya Jaejoong yang memaksaku…" sahut namja berparas manly itu sedikit melirik kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu

"_We Love You hyung, but I guess Jaejoongie Oppa_ _love you more than anything…"_ Jessica sang 'barbie' SNSD tak mau kalah ikut berargumen

Yunho memandang Jaejoong, senyum indah itu terkembang ia lalu menarik Jaejoong untuk dipeluknya, perlahan Yunho mencium pucuk rambut Jaejoong dan menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar kuat dari tubuh sang istri.

"_Saranghae boo…"_

"_Nado bear…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***JULY***

"MWO? i…ige…? Chun itu…apa maksudnya ini?…."

"Nde Yun, _Chukkaeo_…Jaejoong hamil, usianya menginjak 2 bulan kau harus menjaganya ekstra karena kandungannya masih lemah, apalagi…ini adalah kasus male pregnant jadi Jaejoong harus mengontrol kandungannya seminggu sekali…."

"Chunnie~ah _jinjjayo_?" mata namja cantik itu terlihat basah, ia terharu.

"Aish kalian berdua tidak percaya padaku eoh? Kalian meragukan diagnosaku?" Yuchun memincingkan matanya kearah YUNJAE couple.

"Ani…ani…bukan begitu hanya saja…hanya saja aku tidak percaya bahwa…bahwa aku akan menjadi Appa dan Jaejoong akan menjadi Umma…ini…ini seperti mimpi Chun…"

"Perlu aku menamparmu dengan stetoskop ini Jung Yunho~shi untuk membuktikan kalau ini adalah nyata…" sarkartis Yuchun

"Yunnie~"

"Boo…"

"Yunnie Appa…"

"Boojae Umma…"

Keduanya saling berpelukan dalam haru bahagia yang sulit dijelaskan, bahkan mungkin jika Shakespere melihat ia akan kesulitan menulis kalimat sastra apa yang patut digambarkan untuk menuliskan pemandangan indah itu.

"_Saranghae Yunnie~ya"_

"_Nado Boo…nado saranghae jeongmal…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***DECEMBER***

"Nde Yunnie, ini aku baru mau pulang, kau sudah makan?"

"…_.."_

"Hm _arraso_ aku akan hati-hati…."

"…_."_

"_Shiruh _tidak perlu kau jemput _bear _kau kan baru pulang dari Jeju pasti sangat lelah, aku bisa pulang sendiri_"_

"…_."_

"Aish _Jinjja_ Jung Yunho kau tidak perlu menjemputku! Aku bisa pulang sendiriiiiii…jaraknya kan tidak terlalu jauh, kau tunggu dirumah saja neeee, bye _bear saranghae_ muah…."

KLIK~

Jaejoong memasuka ponselnya kedalam jaket sambil merapatkan jaket berbulu itu untuk menutupi diri dari udara dingin yang menusuk di bulan desember, angin yang kencang ditambah salju yang menutupi jalan membuat Seoul hari itu benar-benar seperti kota es.

"_Hyung_…tidak minta dijemput Yunho _hyung _saja? jalanan licin dan katanya akan ada badai salju sebentar lagi…" khawatir Junsu

"_Gwaenchana_ Su….Yunnie baru saja tiba dari Jeju aku tidak mau membuatnya kelelahan, lagipula jarak kantor dan rumah kan tidak terlalu jauh…"

"Kau yakin _hyung?_hati-hati ne…"

"Ndee Suieeee…ah Chunnie tidak menjemputmu?"

"Sebentar lagi dia sedang dijalan…"

"Hm…Baiklah aku pergi duluan ne bye Suie…"

"_Hyung…_hati-hati ne….bye _baby_" ujar namja ber_butt_ seksi itu sambil mengusap pelan perut Jaejoong yang sudah membesar

Namja cantik tanpa cacat itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum, ia menuju _Italian Lamborghini Murciélago_-nya dan melajukannya pelan dikarenakan jalanan yang sangat licin jika musim salju begini. Seperti biasa ia akan menyalakan radio untuk menemaninya selama perjalanan, pekerjaannya sebagai composer music ternama membuat hidupnya tidak bisa lepas dari music. Ia mencintai music sama seperti ia mencintai Jung Yunho, tapi tentu saja Yunho mendapat jatah cinta yang lebih banyak dari music hehehe.

Jalanan Seoul begitu licin, petugas pembersih salju belum menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik karena masih banyak tumpukan salju di pinggir jalan, membuat Jaejoong harus esktra hati-hati.

Tapi meski ia sudah berhati-hati Tuhan berkata lain

BRAK~

Dari arah berlawanan mobil sedan melaju dengan kecepatan sangat kencang, sang pengedara mobil tidak bisa mengemudikan laju setir-nya dengan baik ditambah kondisi jalan yang kurang baik hingga membuat kedua mobil itu saling 'mencium'. Mobil Jaejoong terpental jauh dan terguling beberapa kali dengan kondisi terakhir mobil itu terbalik, dan atap mobil yang ringsek.

Nafasnya tercekat, matanya menutup perlahan namun bibir mungilnya berucap

"Yu…Yunnie…_Sa….ranghae_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setah****un Kemudian**

***SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL***

"Appa…Umma macih tidul ya?" celoteh anak berwajah tampan mirip dengan Appanya itu terdengar lucu.

"Nde Minnie~ya…Umma masih tidur, Kka…kita berdoa supaya Umma cepat bangun…"

"Uhm! Minnie mau dengal cuala Umma…."

Setahun sudah Jaejoong mengalami koma, dan Setahun sudah usia Jung Changmin terlahir ke dunia dengan keadaan selamat. Meski mengalami kecelakaan fatal namun kandungan Jaejoong dalam keadaan baik hingga akhirnya Yuchun sang dokter harus mencesar si jabang bayi di usia premature, 7 bulan.

KRIET~

Dokter tampan itu masuk ke kamar rawat si pasien cantik istri dari Jung Yunho, hening…hanya terdengar suara cardio yang terus berdetak pelan, ia tersenyum saat melihat 2 _namja_ tampan sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk. Ia menyentuh bahu Yunho pelan.

"Chun…"

Dokter tampan bernama Park Yuchun itu tersenyum

"Chun ahjucci…"

"Anyeong Minnie~ah…kabar baik eoh? Bagaimana gigimu? Sudah tidak makan permen lagi kan?"

"Hihihi…gigi Min cekalang cudah cembuh ahjuci, kata Appa Min boleh makan pelmen tapi hanya catu bulan cekali" pout si anak lucu

Yuchun mengacak rambut Changmin gemas.

"_Good boy_…"

"Ada perkembangan Chun?"

Yuchun menggeleng, wajahnya berubah sendu

"Yun, kau….sudah tau kan bahwa pihak Rumah Sakit…"

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah kau cabut seluruh selang oksigen yang ada ditubuhnya Park Yuchun! Kalau kau berani melakukannya…." Kalimatnya tergantung, namja bermata musang itu melirik _baby boy_ yang duduk di pangkuannya sambil memandang dirinya polos.

"Yun tapi ini sudah hampir setahun Jaejoong koma, pihak Rumah Sakit hanya ingin memastikan apakah tanpa alat bantu pernapasan Jaejoong masih hidup atau tidak…kita hanya ingin memastikannya Yun"

"Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu!" tegas Yunho dengan rahang mengeras

"Yun _please_ hadapi kenyataan, kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus…aku akan mencabut selangnya untuk memastikan keadaan Jaejoong"

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENCABUTNYA PARK YUCHUN APAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGERTI EOH?!"

DEG~

Namja kecil berwajah tampan itu terkejut dengan teriakan sang Appa, mata kecilnya mengerjap takut.

Yunho menurunkan Changmin kecil, ia berlari keluar untuk menenangkan diri.

"Chunie ahjuci…" panggil Changmin pelan

"Sayang…jaga Umma ne, Ahjussi akan menyusul Appa dulu hm?"

"Uhm~"

Yuchun keluar menyusul Yunho meninggalkan Changmin sendiri bersama sang Umma disana. Awalnya Changmin tidak di ijinkan masuk kamar rawat tapi kalau tidak begitu maka Changmin tidak akan pernah melihat wajah sang Umma, Yunho memaksa pihak RS untuk mengijinkan Changmin menjenguk Jaejoong.

Changmin menaiki ranjang Jaejoong dengan tertatih, tubuhnya tinggi seperti Appanya, tak heran meski baru menginjak usia 1 tahun lebih orang-orang menganggap Changmin sudah berumur 3 tahun, dia juga sangat pintar saat usianya menginjak 6 bulan ia sudah mampu berjalan dan berbicara meski belum terlalu lancar.

"Umma….Appa malah cama Chun ahjucci, Min tidak tahu kenapa…"

Hening

"Umma…hiks…."

Hening

"Umma…Min kemalin Ulang tahun, Min cama Appa ke Lotte Malt makan kembang gula…tapi Min ngga makan banyak qo Umma, kalna kata Chun ahjuci nanti gigi Min cakit lagi…."

Hening

"Umma bogochipoyo…Umma bangun ne jangan tidul telus, Min udah minta cama Tuhan cupaya Umma bangun…hikss.."

Suara isakan itu terdengar lebih intens dan keras.

"Min mau cucu yang dibikinin Umma…Kyu celalu dibuatkan cucu cama Cho Umma, Min juga mau dibuatkan cama Umma hikss"

**SEMENTARA ITU DI LUAR RUANG RS….**

"Yun…Yunho…Jung Yunho _chakkaman_…!"

"Sudah aku bilang Chun! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun melepas selang itu dari tubuh Joongie! _Did you never heard me huh doctor Park?"_

"Tapi Yun…kalau tidak dilepas kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya! Kita hanya akan terus berharap pada selang oksigen itu tanpa tahu apa Jaejoong masih hidup atau tidak!"

"DIA MASIH HIDUP PARK YUCHUN! _HE STILL ALIVE_!"

"ITULAH KENAPA AKU MEMINTA IJINMU UNTUK MENGETAHUI KEADAAN JAEJOONG YANG SEBENARNYA JUNG YUNHO!" Yuchun berteriak tak kalah sengit, nafasnya tersengal, ia mengusap wajahnya untuk meredam emosi, ia tahu jika ia ikut emosi maka semuanya hanya akan berakhir pada pertengkaran.

"Kau harus bisa menerima semua takdir Tuhan Yun! Kau masih punya Changmin…kau masih memiliki Jaejoong di dalam diri Changmin" ucap Yuchun pelan sambil memegang kedua bahu Yunho.

GREEP~

Yunho menarik kasar kerah kemeja dokter Yuchun

"Dengarkan aku Park Yuchun…." desis Yunho "Aku ti…."

"APPAAAA! APPAAAA! CHUNNIE AHJUCCIIII UMMA….UMMAAAA…."

Changmin belari sambil menangis menuju Yunho dan Yuchun hal itu sontak membuat keduanya segera kembali ke kamar rawat Jaejoong, hati Yunho berdegup kencang, digendongnya si kecil.

KRIET~

"_Boo…?"_

"Ja…Jaejoong?"

"Umma…hikss tadi Minnie hikss melihat tangan Umma hikss belgelak hikss…ta tangan Umma tadi hikss memegang tangan Minnie…Appa…Umma cudah bangun?hikss…" jelas Changmin menangis di dalam gendongan sang Appa.

Tahukah kalian sejak kejadian kecelakaan itu Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri hampir selama setahun ia mengalami koma, segala cara sudah dilakukan Yunho untuk membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya kembali, tapi Jaejoong masih 'betah' untuk terus menutup mata. Jaejoong hanya hidup melalui selang oksigen yang ditempelkan di hidung dan mulutnya, _cardio_ juga masih terus tertempel di jantungnya, mencoba terus berjalan normal meyakinkan bahwa Jaejoong masih bernapas.

Namja tampan itu mendekati tubuh sang istri yang semakin kurus, ia mengelus pipi yang biasanya terlihat _chubby _dan memerah kini justru berubah tirus dan pucat, namun kecantikan Alami tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah indahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu _boo_, buka matamu sayang…."

Hening

Yunho menaruh Changmin duduk di ranjang rawat Jaejoong, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya kewajah mungil Jaejoong, ia menatap cinta pertamanya itu sendu.

"Yun…aku akan mengambil catatan Jaejoong, aku segera kembali"

Yuchun keluar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong setelah memeriksa denyut nadi Jaejoong.

Kedua bahu Yunho nampak naik turun, seirama dengan air mata yang mengair deras tanpa bisa ia tahan, 12 bulan Jaejoong dalam keadaan koma, 12 bulan Yunho harus menangis, 12 bulan juga Yunho terus menemani sang istri tanpa meninggalkannya sedetikpun, baginya Kim Jaejoong lebih penting daripada proyek pekerjaan manapun, ia tidak perlu pusing bagaimana cara membayar RS, karena toh kekayaan dirinya dan keluarga Jung tidak akan sanggup dihabiskan 7 turunan sekalipun.

Tuhan tidak pernah tidur, Tuhan tau apa yang hambaNya butuhkan, yang dibutuhkan Yunho saat ini adalah Kim Jaejoong karena itu Tuhan 'melahirkan' kembali Jaejoong dari tidur panjangnya, Jaejoong sadar dari koma.

Yunho melihat pergerakan tangan kanan Jaejoong

"_Boo….Boo…_kau…kau sadar boo?"

"Chuuunn…Yuchuuunn…_Boo chakkaman_ aku akan memanggil Yuchun"

Yunho berlari menuju ruang dokter dimana sahabatnya Park Yuchun sedang memeriksa sebuah catatan, napasnya memburu ia segera menarik Yuchun keruang rawat istrinya.

"Yun..Yun.._wae geure?"_

"AKU MELIHATNYA! AKU MELIHAT JAEJOONG MENGGERAKAN TANGANNYA!" sahutnya Yunho keras, dia begitu panik, perasaannya bercampur antara senang, sedih, khawatir semuanya menyeruak di dalam benak Yunho

"_MWO?_"

"Kau harus memeriksanya Chun! _Ppali!"_

Keduanya berlari beriringan, tangan Yunho kini beralih meraih knop pintu dan membuka pintu kamar rawat itu, dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah terduduk manis disana sambil memangku si kecil Jung.

"_Boo….?"_

"Jaejoong _Hyung…?"_

"_Appa…Appa Umma cudah bangun…Umma Min cudah banguunn.."_ seru Changmin gembira

Namja cantik itu terdiam sambil memandangi dua namja yang di hadapannya, tanpa banyak berkomentar, Yuchun langsung memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

Ia membulatkan matanya

"Detak jantungnya normal, aliran darahnya juga berfungsi dengan baik, semuanya….keadaannya….baik-baik saja…ini…ini keajaiban..Jaejoong pulih total…!"

"_Jinjja?jinjjayo _Chun?Joongie…Joongieku sudah sembuh?"

"Uhm! Tapi…aku harus tetap memeriksanya lebih lanjut, aku akan hubungi unit bagian dalam untuk memeriksa seluruh keadaan Jaejoong"

Yuchun berlari keluar untuk segera mempersiapkan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut terhadap Jaejoong.

Perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, menatapnya penuh rindu, matanya sudah basah. Ia mengelus surai hitam itu lembut.

"_Boo….my boo_ kau su…sudah sadar sayang…kau sudah sembuh?"

Jaejoong masih terus menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jaejoong memiringkan matanya bingung.

"_Boo…_sayangku cintaku _my half_ kau…kau sudah sadar? katakan sesuatu_ boo _ucapkan sesuatu…aku rindu suaramu sayang" Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong

Jaejoong nampak membuka mulutnya, ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Yunho seolah berhenti.

"_Nu…Nuguseo?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***5 YEARS LATER***

"_Boo…_hari ini kita mengantar Changmin bersama ne? Ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar aku ingin melihatnya…"

"Kau tidak kerja Yun?" tanya si cantik Jaejoong sambil merapihkan kerah baju seragam sang anak yang terus bernyanyi senang.

"Aku akan kerja setelah mengantar Changmin…"

"Hm…_arraseo_"

"Kka…anak Umma sudah tampan, nanti di sekolah Minnie tidak boleh nakal ne? tidak boleh merebut makanan Kyu, tidak boleh menarik rambut Kyu tidak boleh menjahili Kyu tidak bo…."

"UMMA! Minnie tidak senakal itu eoh Minnie kan anak baik…"

"_Jinjjayyyoooo?_hmmm…lalu Kyu sering menangis saat pulang sekolah kenapa?" selidik Jaejoong dengan mata menyipit memandang anak tampannya itu.

"_Mollaseoyo…_" Polos Changmin

"Aigoooo…anak Umma ini senang sekali mengganggu uri Kyunie hm?apa Min menyukai Kyunie?"

"Hehehehe Kyunie sangat menggemaskan Umma, Min suka menjahili Kyunie…"

"Aigooo…anak Umma ini genit sekali eoh?keturunan siapa Min bisa genit begini…"

"Aish Umma…tentu saja keturunan Appa! Appa kan juga suka genit sama Umma…"

"_Mwo?_Jadi Min suka mengintip yah?" tanya sang Appa yang kini ikut berjongkok di depan _baby boy_-nya itu.

"Hihihihiiii…tidak sengaja Appa"

"Dasar anak nakal, Kka…sekarang Min masuk ke mobil dulu ne, Appa akan menyusul sebentar lagi…" seru sang Appa sambil mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ sang anak.

"Ndeeeeeeee…" Changmin berlari ceria meninggalkan Umma dan Appanya di dalam kamar.

GREP~

"Yu…Yun…"

"Hm?"

Jaejoong begitu gugup saat Yunho memeluknya dari belakang, sentuhan Yunho membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau wangi sekali hari ini _boo…_"

"Yun…Min sudah akan sekolah…kita…kita harus cepat-cepat kalau tidak…Min akan terlambat Yun…"

"Ijinkan aku seperti ini dulu _boo_…"

"Yuuuunnnn…"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan suaminya, ia berbalik menghadap Yunho dan menatap suami tampannya itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Kajja_ kita pergi, aku tunggu di mobil ne…"

Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dan pergi menuju sang anak yang sudah duduk tenang di mobil sambil memakan _sandwich _isi buatan sang Umma kesukaannya.

"Aku merindukanmu yang dulu _boo_….sangat merindukanmu…"

Jaejoong amnesia,

Yah…Jung Jaejoong mengalami amnesia permanen setelah kecelakaan 6 tahun lalu yang sempat membuatnya koma selama setahun, bukan hanya Yunho, Jaejoong melupakan seluruh kehidupan lamanya dan setelah sadar ia seolah manusia yang terlahir baru.

Meski terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Jaejoong sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, Jaejoong mencoba menerimanya, dia menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik bagi Yunho dan Changmin, ia juga mengurus rumah dengan telaten. Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi bekerja di SM sekarang tugasnya hanyalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang mengurusi semua keperluan keluarga Jung.

Lima tahun,

Waktu yang cukup untuk Yunho berjuang agar Jaejoong mengingat meski hanya sedikit, namun usahanya nihil, berapa kalipun Yunho menyuruh Yuchun memeriksa ulang hasilnya tetap sama, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah lagi mengingat dirinya, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah lagi mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Yunho, dan Jaejoong tidak akan pernah lagi sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback END**

**20 YEARS LATER**

"_**Cause I believe in you**__**, y**__**ou just stay forever**__**  
and you're my last one like so ever**__**at the end of life"**_

_**Remember – TVXQ**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan yang tak lagi muda itu semakin merapatkan pelukannya, dia menghirup pelan wangi _Vanilla_ yang menguar dari namja cantik yang sedang ia dekap, wangi itu tetap sama meski namja cantik itu tak lagi sama.

"_Saranghae…."_

"_Mianhe…."_

"_Waeo?_ Kenapa meminta maaf _boo…?"_

"Maafkan aku karena tak mampu mengingatmu, aku…masih tetap seperti ini berjalan di tempat seolah aku berjalan di tempat yang berbeda denganmu Yun…"

"Kau bukan orang lain sayang…kau istriku, kau cintaku, kau hidupku dan selamanya akan terus begitu…"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho, ia berbalik menatap wajah Yunho yang sudah nampak kerutan di wajah tampannya. Ia tersenyum

"Tapi aku masih tetap belum bisa mencintaimu lagi seperti dulu aku pernah mencintaimu Jung Yunho…."

DEG~

Sakit

Perih

Sesak

"_**What kind of feeling would it be? to live with traces of you erased?**_

_**heart tingling agony? or soft scar that becomes faint after casually healing up"**_

"Semuanya kita serahkan pada waktu sayang…biar waktu yang menuntunmu untuk mencintaiku lagi…"

"Sudah 20 tahun berlalu…."

"_**Can you live with an empty place in your heart? Oh…please let me know, It's not the face we call what love is like"**_

"Akan tersisa banyak waktu untuk kau mengenalku dan mencintaiku lagi _boo…"_

"Kau mau bersabar menunggu waktu itu Yun?"

"_**When I move my two feet along this road that my heart told about**_

_**The words which I prayed (Wherever you are) Let me know"**_

"Semua waktuku untukmu sayang, karena hidupku hanya berotasi terhadapmu"

"_Gomawo Yun, jeongmal gomawo…"_

_**I wish you stood ther**__**e like the first time**_

_**Just for a little while**_

_**Just like the memory**_

_**Where even the tears shone**_

_**Would the empty heart not freeze up **_

_**Oh.. please let me know**_

_**Following your footsteps only**_

_**My heart says near the end of this road**_

_**In a place not that far away**_

_**We're getting closer (Wherever you are)**_

_**I will know**_

_**Stand there like the first time **_

_**Just for a little while**_

_**Just like the memory**_

_**Where even the tears shone**_

_**Cause I believe in you **_

_**You just stay forever **_

_**And you're my last one like so ever **_

_**At the end of life**_

_**If we can meet whenever our lives got shorter**_

_**I won't stop (I grew to be like you)**_

_**From the day I met you**_

_**I wish you stood there like the first time **_

_**Just for a little while**_

_**Just like your appearance as it is**_

_**Where even the tears shone**_

"Jung Yunho…bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istri mencintainya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang hingga maut yang memisahkan…"

"Saya bersedia…"

"Kim Jaejoong…bersediakah anda menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suami mencintainya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang hingga maut yang memisahkan…"

"Bersedia…"

"Dengan ini kalian saya resmikan sebagai pasangan suami istri, semoga Tuhan melindungi, silahkan mempelai pria bisa mencium mempelai wanita sekarang"

Yunho menyatukan kening mereka bersama

"Mari kita mulai lagi dari awal _boo…"_

Jaejoong tersenyum

"_Boo….saranghae jeongmal saranghae….."_

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

CHU~

"_Aku merindukanmu yang dulu Boojae….Saranghae"_

**[ **_**"Boo…saranghae…"]**_

_**[ "Nado Yunnie…nado saranghae…."]**_

**END**


End file.
